halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo: Reach ViDoc: A Spartan Will Rise
Halsey appearance Near the end of the ViDoc, I believe Halsey makes an appearance. Anyone agree? NarutoROCKS189 10:52, August 17, 2010 (UTC) yeah, i would agree but some people might not *well if it is Dr. Halsey the real question is, how does she know about the SPARTAN III's? Remember she didn't find out about them until the events of Ghosts of Onyx, after Halo CE and during and after Halo 2... VadersFist666 17:36, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Picture Gallery Can someone add a picture gallery? I don't know how to make one myself and I have a whole bunch of cool pictures for this trailer. NarutoROCKS189 11:49, August 17, 2010 (UTC) MY THEROY MY THEORY: The end, where Dr. Halsey is may be CASTLE base due to lack of lights (Seriously, wouldn't it be dark in a mountain or what?). And she could have been talking to Cortana for who she wants to pick. Or Auntie Dot, the AI may be a "dumb" AI (Due to the fact that in the firefight pics of the voices, Auntie Dot has no avatar) and without words (Much like the Superintendent/Vergil]]) chose which team she would like to be with, she probably picked Noble Team and assists them during campaign. How was that? Yeah, I got a feeling that it was Cortana talking the whole time and the only part that was actually spoken my Halsey was the last part when she was on screen. --User:JohnSpartan117 20:53, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Picture on Carter's computer? At Two Minutes Thirty Seconds into the video, pause and look at the person on Carter's computer. Right under the picture it says Col. Urban Holland, just flipped because we are viewing it from behind. UrbanHolland-1.jpg Look at the caption right under the photo. Sorry for the small size, that was the only picture I could find. At two minutes and thirty seconds into the video it becomes visible on the computer. Anything we could put this information to use on? Heretic Havana ("The odd Cuban out") 17:04, August 17, 2010 (UTC)Heretic Havana :We've updated the content hours ago... thank you for notifying though. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 17:06, August 17, 2010 (UTC) My Cool Ass Theory That Is probably really flawed Halsey was asking Cortana whether she wanted Noble Six or Master Chief. She chose Master Chief. I think this because she was asking someone what they pick and in the beginning of Halo 3 Cortana says "they let me pick." and "Choose wichever Spartan I wanted." When she chose the chief she then said "Great minds do think alike." referring to Halseys choice in the Chief too. - Gigasteam :Halsey let Cortana choose which SPARTAN-''II'' she wanted to partner herself with for the 'capture Covenant leadership' mission, which was scrubbed when the Covenant showed up at Reach. I don't think Cortana would have any knowledge of the S-IIIs. It is a cool theory, though. However, Halsey might have changed subjects, asking Cortana which SPARTAN-II she had chosen for the mission. That seems to be almost certainly what happened. "So, you've made your choice? Yes, well great minds do think alike." That's a pretty clear reference for hardcore fans. --"Government big enough to supply everything you need is big enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 18:00, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm going to guess that the last bit "so you've made your choice" is something of a recreation of the Cortana choosing master chief scene. I doubt it is actually connected to the S-IIIs (some clever editing could put audio could have made it seem as it does). Also, I am going to bet that there will be a fair amount of overlap with Fall of Reach the book, considering that the events should be happening at around the same time. ElFroCampeador TALK :::As cool as the idea that Halsey is talking to Cortana may be, most of the community have come to the conclusion that she is talking to Auntie Dot, who chooses to integrate herself with B312, much like the John/Cortana relationship, but less signifigant. Auntie Dot's avatar is seen throughout the end of the ViDoc. When Halsey asks about which SPARTAN she has chosen to accompany, Halsey presses a holographic interface and Auntie Dot seems to shut down, or, rather, go into standby mode. It's obvious that Auntie Dot chooses to integrate with Six for two reasons. A) He/she is the protagonist. B) Halsey rules out each of the other five Nobles in some way: Carter will be relied on too heavily by his team, Kat is borderline insubordinate, Jun is too much of a keep-his-distance sniper, Emile is too brash, and Jorge will be emotionally devastated by the loss of Reach. She suggests that Noble Six is the best choice for the mission to carrry "our last hope" and even compares him to John, which is a huge vote of confidence. This obviously means that both Halsey and Auntie Dot consider SPARTAN-B312 to be the best choice for the mission, whatever the mission may be. Despite its striking similarity to Cortana's decision to accompany John, circumstantial evidence all but destroys this theory. --"Government big enough to supply everything you need is big enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 23:32, August 18, 2010 (UTC) But what about the fact that Halsey shouldn't know about the S-III program? Darb 013 23:45, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :It could be a huge retcon. I hope not. However, as Jugus has mentioned, she might be under the impression that they're Class II SPARTAN-IIs. She, as well as the Class Is, knew that Mendez had gone on to train a new batch of SPARTANs; even if Class II doesn't actually exist, as Mendez was recruited for the SPARTAN-III program, she might assume it does. Specops306 has also pointed out that Halsey might have been suscpicious of Ackerson's scheming and/or the existence of other SPARTANs even before she found the KING UNDER THE MOUNTAIN file in CASTLE Base, with the "S-III" reference confirming her suspicions. Nonetheless, let's wait until the game comes out. Worrying will accomplish nothing. --"Government big enough to supply everything you need is big enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 18:18, August 19, 2010 (UTC) This ViDoc shouldn't be treated seriously as canon. If anything, treat it like Desperate Measures where Buck's scene was modified for promotional purposes. We know in the actual game that the scene never happened. By all means, the scene where Halsey accessed Noble Team's file (at the end of the trailer) might as well be modified for this particular reason; promotional trailer.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 18:42, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with every word Subtank just said. Relax. It's a trailer. --"Government big enough to supply everything you need is big enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 18:44, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't worrying or freaking out, I was just asking a question. --Don't try to backtrack and make me look bad. FIVE. HUNTERS. FIVE. HUNTERS. We are fighting FIVE HUNTERS?! Toward the end of the ViDoc, looks to be in Nightfall, they show the player up against FIVE HUNTERS. Words fail me.[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]]'' 18:07, August 17, 2010 (UTC)'' :Unless if one Hunter got killed, or there's only four, that's impossible, because Hunters travel in pairs.Death will follow you...but you can survive 20:21, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I checked again. There is definately FIVE, possibly a sixth if it's somewhere off camera, and I messed up, it's in the middle of the ViDoc, not the end, during the part about Jun, from 1:24 to 1:26. I'll say it again, ''FIVE. HUNTERS.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'''''Tuckerscreator']]'' 20:27, August 17, 2010 (UTC)'' :Truly an amazing thought there. Who'd have thought that there would ever be a situation where one Hunter was killed by marines or artillery or god knows what, and you only had to fight the other? Words truly escape me. Get over it. Firefight in ODST had lone Hunters already. I agree that FIVE! HUNTERS! is notable, but for a different reason. I think it's awesome Flayer92 20:42, August 17, 2010 (UTC) It looks like there are four Hunters, but when I double-checked, I saw an assault cannon fire a stream of green plasma energy. So five Hunters.Death will follow you...but you can survive 00:54, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :I'm really liking the look of this. Bungie's really going to be cranking up the difficulty of the fights here. No more "5 Brutes and some Grunts, then a pair of Hunters when they're all dead" stuff. Having your Spartan allies means they really can throw fights at you with something like 4 Hunters, a squad of Elites, and a Grunt swarm all at the same time. Feeling like a real battle instead of twenty squad fights one after the other. Flayer92 18:10, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Ner thought of it that way, now that you have Spartan allies, but still, what's next, 4 SCARABS?!?! They weren't kidding when they said "The Fall of Reach..."[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator']] 18:54, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Flashbang? Did anyone else notice towards the end that Carter threw what looked like a Flashbang grenade in a doorway? Could it just be a Frag grenade? I can't really tell. Never mind, I paused it and it is very clearly a Frag.-- FluffyEmoPenguin(ice quack!) 18:21, August 17, 2010 (UTC) You might be wrong and right Its said that Dr.Halsey is infact talking to Cortana. As in Halo The Fall of Reach Cortana is placed with Jon. So Maybe Dr.Halsey is showing which out of all the spartans she wants to be with... So maybe is not a Dumb AI. Infact it might be Cortana.. Auntie Dot's symbol is shown throughout the video, and it really doesn't make sense that she would show Noble Team and then have John as an option. She would probably only allow Cortana to pick a Spartan that was selected for the mission to capture the Covenant ship. Thats what Cortana is made for. [[User:Tgor365|'Tgor']][[User talk:Tgor365|'365']] 22:03, August 26, 2010I I guess your right. Which mokes sence...